A Peice of Heaven
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: All it took was one hopeful look and he saw the meaning of true happiness across his table. Post TDKR.


**A Piece of Heaven**

**Disclaimer all characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

* * *

Somber shadows cast over his wrinkled face, Alfred moved silently through the crowds. His shoulders felt heavy with the weight of guilt he carries, blue eyes hold the rivers of his tears. He walked to his reserved table, head hanging down as words of regret become etched upon his brow.

The waiter pulled out the chair and he gently nods as his withered body sits down...he sips his drink, taking his time to recollect the cherished moments he shared with the boy that he comfort through those dark years and lifted him up from the abyss. He closes his eyes and sees the image of the gravestone with the name of his treasured promise gleaming in the rays of December sunlight as red roses fade away.

He heard the sparkling laughter and conversations of couples sitting around him, families experiencing new moments of life. Glimmer of happiness and all the things that he wished the young man he loved would discover- none of that matters now- his once hopeful soul has withered into a shroud of bitter sorrow. And he wishes he could take his words all back and tell Bruce that he loved as his son.

His teary gaze glances over at a young couple seated at the table across. The recurring fantasy he held dear for all those seven years enters his weary mind and he finds himself fighting against all emotions to peek at their faces.

Inside he knows they are strangers. They always were.

He finished his drink, folded his paper and took out his wallet.

Suddenly a familiar sense ached through his bones as he heard the sound of blissful laughter a few tables over. Bracing himself for yet another painful disappointment, he glanced over at an attractive couple- who were not strangers at all.

He felt time and it all the beating of his wounded heart become steady as he stared a the shafts of pure light shining over the person he thought he would never see again on this earth.

He thought he was staring into a vision of heaven.

Bruce with surreal peace spread over his handsome features give a gentle smile, a nod whispered under his breath. "I made it Alfred." he said , watched his friend and father's unconditional love gleam across like a golden woven tapestry, rich, full and mended.

Alfred rose from the table, stuffed his wallet into his coat's pocket and smiled, knowing that he would treasure this moment forever...knowing that the man he first heard his cries echo through the halls of Wayne Manor finally was living beyond the darkness. That was the greatest gift a father could receive from his son.

He watched Bruce turn his attention back to a beautiful dark-haired woman in cobalt blue summer dress and white pearls around her graceful neck, when she turned slightly he remembered seeing her once before dressed a feathery maid he encountered in the kitchen. "Selina," he murmured with a faint smirk and then noticed a slightly round baby bump she was trying to conceal underneath her dress. When she lifts her hand, a diamond ring captures the sunlight._  
_

_I liked to imagine that one day I'd look across the tables and see you. Sitting there with your wife. perhaps some children. You wouldn't say anything to m, both we'd both know-that you'd made it. That you were happy._

He gave one final look and departs with a spring in step. But he decides not to look back.

* * *

Selina looked tenderly into her fiance's endearing hazel green eyes, and places her delicate hand over top of his. "You should go after him, Bruce."

He dropped his head for a moment, staring fixated at her engagement ring as her fingers brush over his knuckles, everything freezes for a moment , he faint sounds of background noise from couples dining around their table. He finally exhales a calm breath and lifts his loving gaze at the woman, the mother of his growing child and soon his wife.

His lips part as he keeps them lock into Selina's dark eyes, and finally answers her. "There is nothing more that needs to be said, Selina." he explains and lets out a breath. "He's know that I'm finally happy and finally having a life beyond the cave. I don't need to go after him. His wish came true. That's all that matters."

Selina sat back and crosses her arms over her swollen belly, frowns and narrows her eyes to her ring. "Are you happy, handsome?" she asks, face becomes a little dark and complex as he watches a change in her mood. "You're going to regret not talking to him. He was a father to you. I never knew my father, Bruce. You're just going to let this man who raised you from a boy let away out of your life without knowing the truth that I see in your eyes. You need to go after him and tell him. Because you might not get a chance the next time. You and I both know it."

Bruce looks down at his growing child, and smiles. "This won't be easy for me, Selina."

"Nothing ever is, handsome," she replies and pushes back her chair, then, stands, and his eyes look at her with weariness. "If you don't get you ass out of that chair and go after him...I'll personally drag you to him."

"Let me ask you something, Selina," Bruce straightened from the table. "Why is this so important to you?" He raised one eyebrow. "I understand that you feel like affecting me, but it's nothing for you to be concern about. I'm still going to be the man, whether I speak to Alfred again or not."

Selina shook her head sadly. "It's not about you, Bruce. It's about our family. Alfred is the only family you have. I want him to be the grandfather of our kids?"

Bruce's eyes widen. "Kids?" he asked with a surprised tone.

She walked over to him, placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm carrying twins. I found this morning. I regretted not telling you sooner. We're having a boy and a girl."

Bruce closed his eyes and felt tears dripping down the curvatures of his face. Selina wiped the tears from his eyes and pressed herself against him. He embraced his strong arms around her and held her tightly against him, both heart pounded the same rhythm.

He looked tenderly into her eyes and she run a finger over his lips, before she could slip out of his arms he covered her mouth in a soft kiss and pulled his lips away. He cradled her face into his hands and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Selina."

"Thank you?" she repeated with an eyebrow arched. " For what?"

"For giving me everything," he replied rubbing her stomach. 'And so much more."

She kissed him hard on the lips and took his hand, pulling him away from the table.

"Come on. Let's go, Wayne."

"Where are we going, Selina ?" He asked, feeling her hand squeezing tighter.

"I'm not spoiling anything." she replied with a smirk. "You'll just have to trust me."

Bruce smirked lightly and said against her ear with a low rasp, "Lead the way, Miss Kyle."


End file.
